1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved artificial turf playing field and more particularly to a horizontally draining, pre-engineered synthetic turf field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Artificial turf playing fields have become a common type of field that are used for various activities. These activities include sporting and other types of activities that require a large open space. The fields are sometimes referred to as “playing fields.” A primary consideration of artificial turf playing fields is the ability of the field to drain water from sources such as rain or washing. Early fields were constructed over impervious bases and water was left to simply run off the upper turf surface. This type of drainage system often interfered with players on the field. Efforts to create a field that offers more desirable attributes with regard to external effects such as rain have resulted in relatively expensive field construction. This has resulted in hardship when, among other things, small communities desire to install an artificial turf system for their high schools or other modest recreational facilities.
Another drawback to prior art artificial turf systems is the presence of concrete or asphalt beneath the field. This can make the field unsuitable for high impact sports such as football where the players often fall to the ground beneath the force of other players. Injuries may result if the field does not absorb the blows associated with the sport. Concrete and asphalt have also been known to absorb heat and create extremely high temperatures on the playing field.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.